


Lovers Eyes

by Baesarzeppeli



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baesarzeppeli/pseuds/Baesarzeppeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo and Xander go on a date to the cherry blossom festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Eyes

Inigo closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The light breeze carried the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. He could hear other people enjoying the sights and festivities. Inigo always loved festivals like this where people could forget their worries and the crowds were filled with smiling faces. It was times like this that reminded Inigo of his mother and made him want to dance with the cherry blossoms in the wind. The only thing stopping his was knowing that a huge crowd would gather if he started to preform and he wasn’t in the mood to dance for a crowd. Inigo took another deep breath and let himself soak up the perfect weather. He heard footsteps approach him and felt a warm body sit down next to him. Inigo rested his head on the firm shoulder next to him without opening his eyes.

  
“Comfortable? I thought we came here to watch the cherry blossoms not to fall asleep.” Xander spoke quietly into his ear while wrapingan arm around Inigo’s waist and scooting closer without jostling Inigo’s head from his shoulder.

  
“Says the guy who took a phone call and left me all alone with nothing to do.” Inigo teased back.

  
“I’m sorry about that. It was one of the members of the board. Seems like they aren’t a fan of some of the new company policies. But it doesn’t matter right now, tell me what were you dreaming about before I so rudely interrupted your nap.”

  
“Hmm, well I was actually thinking that the cherry blossoms leaves look like they were dancing in the wind. It’s very beautiful.” Inigo opened his eyes to look at the cherry blossoms trees. They were currently sitting under one that was farther away from the main festivities so they could see all the people enjoying themselves under the pink trees.

  
“Yes, it is a sight to behold but when you dance you’re much more beautiful than these blossoms.”

  
“Waahh! How can you say something embarrassing so seriously and with such a straight face.” Inigo felt his face heat up and turned away from Xander to cover his face with his hands. Inigo felt even more embarrassed when he heard Xander chuckle.

  
“I can say it because it’s the truth.” Inigo peaked at Xander between his fingers and saw that the man was smirking at him in a way that spelled trouble. “Now if you wanted to hear me say something truly embarrassing I would say that when you-"

  
“No! Don’t say it” Inigo shouted while he tackled Xander to the ground and slapped his hand over Xanders mouth. He didn’t realize the type of embarrassingly comprising position he was in till it was too late and Xander had one hand on his lower back to hold him in place. His other hand gently pulled Inigo’s hand away from the blondes mouth. They were face to face now with Inigo laying right on top of Xander.

  
“You know there are better ways to make me be quiet.” Xander raised an eyebrow at Inigo but released his hold on the dancer. Inigo quickly rearranged himself so he was sitting next to Xander again then he looked around to see if anyone was staring at them. Much to his relief most people were far enough away and minding their own business so they paid no attention to them. He looked over at Xander who was also sitting up now but was chuckling at Inigo. The younger man averted his eyes quickly and it was then that a small bag by Xander’s side caught Inigo’s eyes.

“Did you buy something when you were on the phone?” Inigo’s voice was filled with curiosity as he gestured at the bag. This time it was Xander who looked a little embarrassed as he reached for the bag and handed it to Inigo.

  
“I did actually. I assumed you wanted a souvenir to remember this festival by so when I saw this at a stand I thought it would fit with your collection since you said your souvenirs had to be natural."

  
“I- I can’t believe you remembered that” Inigo felt the tears beginning to well up. He quickly opened the bag to distract himself. Inside the bag was a small square keychain. The Keychain was mostly clear but had pressed cherry blossoms displayed inside. Inigo could feel the emotion building up inside and quickly hugged Xander as tight as he could. “It’s beautiful and perfect. Thank you so much, Xander. This means so much to me.”

  
They embraced under the cherry blossoms for a long moment before Inigo cleared his throat and drew away to look at his new souvenir and hook it onto his set of keys. “You know this is twice you’ve given me something special at a festival. First, the star decoration before we started dating while we were on that business trip and now this. I feel like I need to give you something in return.”

  
“If I remember correctly, in return for the star you gave me an azure stone that you spent so long on the ground searching for. I still treasure that stone especially since it was a very important memory of the time we spent together. I have to be honest, during that business trip I was already quite enamored by you so when I learned that you were looking for a meaningful souvenir to remember our trip by...” Xander paused and took a look around. Inigo noted that his cheeks were pink and he was fidgeting with his fingers. “I was selfishly hoping that by giving you that souvenir, every time you looked at it your thoughts would be of nothing but me just like how you consumed my mind every waking moment.”

  
“Xander-” Inigo breathed. He could already feel the tears on his cheek as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Xanders neck. Xanders hands wiped the tears from the Inigos face as their lips met in a tender kiss. While the kiss was short the moment left both men breathless. They stayed close together, foreheads touching, while they caught their breath. Inigo opened his eyes to see Xander was smiling softly with his eyes closed.

  
“I thought we came here to watch the cherry blossoms not to sleep.” Inigo teased while jumping up from his position on the ground to stand. “Come on, we still haven’t seen all the sights and now I have to find a gift for you to remember this day by.” Inigo reached his hands down to help Xander up. When Xander was standing their hands remained clasped together as they started walking together.

  
“Well as long as you’re not crawling on the floor to find it then I’m happy with anything.” Xander gave his hand a squeeze. “Although, the greatest gift you can give me is your smiling face.”

  
“All these comments are going to start going to my head.” Despite his bravado, Inigo was bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. “But if all you want is my smiling face than I’ll be more than happy to deliver.” Inigo turned to Xander and gave him the brightest biggest smile he could manage.

  
“Nice gesture but I don’t see how I can take it with me as a souvenir.”

  
“Oh so you do want a souvenir after all!” Inigo pulled Xander under the cover of another cherry blossom tree and let go of Xanders hand. “You’re lucky I thought of the perfect gift for you. Now hand me your phone.” Inigo held his hand out and started making give me gestures. Xander sighed before handing over his phone. Xander watched as Inigo got in close next to the blonde and started fiddling with the phone. Before Xander could react Inigo was holding up the phone and the shutter was going off.

  
“CHEESE!” Inigo looked satisfied with the picture and went back to fiddling with the phone.

  
“You know most people usually say cheese before they take the picture so others know when to smile.” Xander tried to see what Inigo was doing to his phone but the shorter man just blocked his view.

  
“Yeah well most people don’t look terrifying when they’re told to smile.” Inigo mumbled, “-and done. Take a look, I changed your phone background from that boring default blue to a picture of us. Now when ever you look at your phone you can see my smiling face and remember today.”

  
Inigo handed over the phone so Xander could take a closer look. The photo was better than any photo Xander has taken before. Both men were smiling but while Inigo was winking at the camera with a huge grin, Xander was watching Inigo with a gently smile on his face. It was a much better sight that the default background and one Xander would have to print out and place on his desk.

* * *

* * *

  
“Hmm- I don’t know I think I much prefer the default background. I’ll just delete this…”

  
“What no!” Inigo tried to grab the phone but Xander just held it above his head out of reach. “You would delete such a wonderful picture of your loving boyfriend!?”

  
Inigo stood on his tip toes to reach for the phone. Xander took use of Inigo’s distraction to wrap an arm around Inigos waist and kiss him. Inigo went pliant under Xander’s touch and leaned in to return the kiss.

  
“Alright. I guess I’ll just have to keep the picture as a reminder of my loving boyfriend.” Xander smirked as he looked at his boyfriends dazed face. “After all, I wouldn’t want you distracted for the rest of our date looking for another rock to gift me. Now come along, if you don’t hurry we’ll miss the parade.” Xander began quickly walking away leaving Inigo frozen to his spot before he snapped out his stupor.

  
As Inigo ran to catch up to Xander he couldn’t help look around at all the people enjoying the festival and their smiling faces. Inigo touched his new keychain in his pocket as he ran and couldn't help think the greatest gift was having Xander in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by me!
> 
> My second attempt at writing a fic so please leave a comment on what you think but please be kind :3
> 
> Also I'm thinking about making a discord chat for fire emblem where people can talk to me and others about this ship and other ships and fire emblem stuff. Would people be interested in that?
> 
> If you guys have art prompts or wanna chat feel free to go to my tumblr!  
> [My Main Tumblr](http://fantasyforgotten.tumblr.com/)  
> [Art ](http://storyofrecursion.tumblr.com/post/143123202764/fantasyforgotten-modern-day-au-time-for-a-date)


End file.
